Nightfury: Wings of Vengeance
by Pheonix Kamiya
Summary: Rocker by day crime fighter by night Fret Shredder is Nightfury With is trusted friends by his side Fret will right wrongs, Fight crime in the streets of Manehatten and Maybe just maybe fulfill a promise he made many years ago This is the story of the Nightfury Note: This takes place in the justiverse and at the same time as Knights of Equestria
1. Meeting the band

Nightfury: Wings of Vengeance

Chapter one

Meeting the Band

Manehatten. To the regular citizen of Equestria it is a bustling city filled with tall buildings and busy ponies leading even busier lives but to a select few it is known by other more sinister qualities. Underground crime networks, drug cartels, rival gangs, and the griffin mafia plague Manehatten's streets

But there is one name that strikes fear in the heart of every criminal, thug, thief, and mobster in the city of Manehatten:

Nightfury.

That is who I am and that is who I have been for the past fifteen years of my life

Unfortunately, being the nightly savior of the city of Manehatten doesn't pay the bills (in fact it is actually pretty costly) so by day I fall back on my other passion: Music.

By night I am Nightfury, hero of Manehatten, but by day I am Fret Shredder, Rock star lead singer of the uber-famous band Phoenix Rising known most famously for our hit single _Rainboom of the Heart_

I looked on to the city one last time before turning in from my nightly patrols, flying silently through Luna's night

As I reached the rendezvous point outside an alley I noticed a white coated unicorn mare with a long pink mane and tail and a bass clef cutie mark wearing a black jacket and glasses waiting for me

"Violet, What have I told you about waiting at the rendezvous point for me?" I asked

"Oh shut up Fret. Let's just get back to base." She said before teleporting us both back to our base of operations

This was Violet. Violet Bass. She was the Bass guitarist of our band and more importantly was my technical advisor for my Nightfury persona. She always created the best gadgets and doohickeys that I could never begin to understand. Despite being a bit of a know it all and all around nerd she was pretty cool . she was born and raised in Canterlot and went to Manehatten university to get a degree in technology which is where I met her

"So how'd the new night vision specs I designed work out?" Asked Violet

"Pretty good actually. I'm just glad they didn't blow up in my face like during the test run" I said

"Hey that was one time!" she snorted angerly as we met up with yet another one of my band members

"Well if it isn't Miss technowhatsit and big hero boy" said the rusty orange stallion in his signature gruff country accent

"Hey Drumroll" We replied

This is Drumroll. He's a rusty orange earth stallion with brown slicked back mane and tail his mane featuring green streaks in it. His cutie mark was that of a snare drum being played by two drumsticks. Two other notable features were his thick brown handlebar moustache and his brown Stetson he calls "Bessie" He is of course our drummer and is Nightfury's personal trainer but more importantly he was my best friend since college. We met when in music theory one day and hit it off and have been bros ever since.

"So are y'all dating each other or what?" asked my country brother

"NO! Violet and I are NOT dating! No matter what the tabloids say I will never date her! She is just a friend! Sheesh" I yelled

"Aaaand friend-zoned." Muttered Violet as we entered the main hall of our headquarters and saw the final two members of my crew

"So did you beat up some thugs?" asked a white unicorn mare with a spikey electric blue mane who wore purple shades and sported a pair of quarter notes as a cutie mark

This was Vinyl Scratch or as you may know her DJ PON-3. She's my cousin and my band's eccentric manager. To say she was abnormal would be an understatement I mean the mare owns a Bass Cannon and rips on famous ponies on live radio but I still love her she became our manager after she discovered us during her college years at West Manehatten University, the sister school of Manehatten U., Where she met her marefriend Octavia (She still writes to the psychology teacher there) not that I judge her for liking mares I mean I still read Power Ponies so who am I to judge

"Didn't have to use any of the escape routes I planned for ya did ya kid?" asked an older yellow pegasus who had a long spikey black and blue mane and wore black shades and a green flat cap and sported an electric guitar crossing a lightning bolt as a cutie mark

This is Power Chord. He's our band's lead guitarist and Nightfury's strategist. He's me Blood Brother, my mentor, and probably the closest thing to a dad I ever had. I met him when I was 6 years old. He was my first music teacher before the accident so when I started getting my band together I knew exactly who I wanted on lead guitar. Sure he was fifteen years older than us but who cared he knew how to rock

"No Pops not today and no Cuz I didn't get to beat up anypony in fact I nearly got caught by old Cold Case again" I said

I trotted off to my room and closed the door before I looked out of my window and remembered a promise I once made to somepony close

"Someday Blazewing….Someday I'll find a way to fulfill my promise and she'll have a family again" I said

I then finally got a chance to take off my costume. The whole thing was dark blue with purple legs and a black mask finally featuring an emblem of a pegasi's wings spread and a head shifted to the side finally coming to a point at the bottom emblazoned in black across the chest of the costume.

I finally got the darn thing off revealing my sky blue coat and messy brown mane with its one large red stripe in it while my tail was pure brown. Finally it revealed my unusual golden eyes. They got quite a bit of stares back in the day but I got used to it

I finally went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring hearing something about a couple of humans in ponyville


	2. Enter Iron Claw

Chapter two

Enter Iron Claw

I walked on the the stage and looked out upon the thousands of screaming fans that filled the Manehatten arena in the setting sun. I smiled and quickly grabbed the mic

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" I yelled

The crowd cheered loudly and I took it as a yes

"Alright folks this ones an oldie but a goodie so get ready cause Here I go again"

_I don't know where I'm goin'_

_But, I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_In the songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind,_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, Here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh Luna, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_'Cos I know what it means_

_To trot along the lonely street of dreams!_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to trot alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue'_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_'Cos I what it means_

_To Trot along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to trot alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go again_

I then slipped into a higher octave before belting out

_Here I gooooooo_

Power Chord then rocked out to his solo masterfully hitting every note with precision and heart before turning it over to me

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to trot alone_

_'Cos I know what it means_

_To trot along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to trot alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go_

_Here I go again..._

As the song faded away I felt a buzzer go off and I turned and nodded to Violet before twirling in the air and disappearing before reappearing in my headquarters alongside the others

"What do we got this time guys?" I asked trotting towards my costume

"Looks like a mob attack on the corner of 7th avenue and 14th street" said Violet looking on to our main computer

"Let's just hope old Cold Case doesn't get there first" said Drumroll

"Alright kid this is a recon and investigation mission. Just get in there find your clues and get out before the cops get there. Got it?" asked Power Chord

"I got it Pops see you in a flash" I said as I flew out the hole in the ceiling and towards my target

'See you in a flash? Seriously? Geez I really need a new catchphrase' I thought as I came up at my target

I landed and quickly realized what had happened here. It was a drive by shooting using magipistols. I could smell it in the air. The residue of magic lingered as I searched the crime scene. Suddenly I noticed something. It was a large dark brown feather, much too big to belong to a pony. I put in a bag before continuing my search. Minutes later after finding a few hoof prints I heard the sound of sirens

"Well I guess that 's my cue to leave" I said before taking off and heading back towards headquarters

Meanwhile Detective Cold Case arrives at the scene

He was a semi buff grey unicorn who sported a very fancy looking blonde mane and tail with an hourglass for a cutie mark

"Begin your search men and if you find any sign of that vigilante Nightfury I want you to report straight to me!" he yelled

"I will find out who is behind that mask and he will pay for what he did" whispered Cold Case

Back with me I entered the headquarters

"I'm back!" I yelled

"Good. What'd ya find?" Asked Violet

"Not much. Just a few hoof prints and this feather. Couldn't really do an extensive search before Coldy's boys got on me" I said

"Well let's have a look" she said before she took my evidence and ran it through a large machine

"Hey where's Vinyl? I haven't seen her all day." I asked

"She and her marefriend Octavia were going to the Grand Galloping Gala tonight" Explained Violet

"And why weren't we invited to the triple G?" I asked

"Cause the Canterlot snobs hate our music" commented Drumroll

The machine made several noises before a bunch of stuff showed up on screen

"Oh no" muttered Violet

"What is it?" I asked

"While the hoof prints are the victims the feather is...Iron Claw's" Explained Violet

"Iron Claw...*Sigh*"

*16 years earlier*

(Blazewing's POV)

I trotted down the last of the Manehatten streets I had to patrol for the night when suddenly...

"Well if it isn't our boy Blazewing! You ready to pay up?" asked the large griffin

"Look Iron Claw, I told you I'd pay next week"

"Ya know what Blaze I'll cut ya a deal if you can pay within the next five seconds I won't have my boys shoot you into a thing of swiss cheese"

"But-"

"5"

"Please!"

"4"

"No!"

"3"

"Goodbye Blitzy" I cried realizing my fate

"2"

I closed my eyes "I Love you baby girl"

"1"

(Fret Shredder's POV)

"Are you sure it's him?" I asked

"Positive. One hundred percent DNA match" replied Violet

I sighed "Then we got a battle on our hooves"


	3. Into the Talons of Death

Chapter Three

Into the Talons of Death

"So who is this Iron Claw guy anyway?" asked Vinyl having returned from the gala

Violet began typing away at the main computer before pulling up a file on the screen

"Iron Claw Blackfeather Height: 5 hoof 7 Weight: 281 pounds Crimes: theft, arson, organization of illegal acts, bribery, and murder" read Violet off of the police file

"The guy is the biggest mob boss in Manehatten and is known for being willing to get his talons dirty" commented Drumroll

"But he's more than that to you isn't he kid?" asked Power Chord

"Yeah. He killed my brother..." I said

* * *

Meanwhile at the Manehatten Police Department Cold Case was once again furious. He had developed a bit of a reputation with his co-workers who had dubbed him 'nut case' despite him being far from crazy. He was, at least in his mind, determined. Determined to discover the identity of the Nightfury and I had good reason to be,

15 years earlier...

My buddy Fret and I were playing beer pong in my parent's basement when all of a sudden I smelled smoke. We both rushed upstairs and found that the entire house was ablaze. We quickly got out through the basement fire escape and got away from the fire into the rain when I noticed my parents were still inside the blazing inferno

I tried to run in before my friend held me back "Don't you dare try to be a hero. Leave it to the professionals."

"Yeah like that new guy Nightfury! He'll save them!" yelled a neighbor

"Yeah. the Nightfury" said Fret guiltily

He never came.

By the time the Fire department arrived the rain had extinguished the flames and my parents were dead

The Nightfury could have saved them but never came. My parents burned to death and it's all his fault.

I knew from that point on I had to find out who the Nightfury really was

* * *

"He killed Blazewing?!" asked Vinyl

"Less killed more organized his murder" said Violet

"It's still his fault he's dead" I said angrily

All of a sudden alarms started going off on our systems sending everyone into prep mode

"Smuggling operation at pier twenty-five. Magi arms and ordnance it seems to be. At least fifteen guards." said Violet relaying the info off the screen

"Armed?" I asked

"As usual" She replied

"Of course" I said rolling my eyes as I dawned my Magi proof suit

"Don't forget your training kid" said Power Chord

"How in Tartarus am I supposed to forget you throwing wrenches at me?!" I asked recalling a particularly outrageous training session

"Hey ya had to learn how to dodge somehow" he replied

I grumbled and turned to Drumroll

"Don't get cocky out there bro" said Drumroll

"Aw shut up" I said turning my back to him as he did the same

"Loser" I whispered

"Jerk" He mumbled

We both whipped around to face each other once more before yelling "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

We stared each other down for about a minute before bursting out laughing

"ugh Why do I hang out with you morons?" Asked Violet head down and face in hoof

"Because we're family that's why" said Power Chord

"Hey I'm not a moron." I said "Drum-ass here is a moron" I said pointing towards Drumroll "I'm awesome" I said before taking off

"Ya know he's been using that same insult on me for twenty years and it's still lame as Tartarus" said Drumroll

* * *

I landed in an alleyway just outside the pier and scanned my the guards. There were two guards resting next to each other with a sentry in front of them. I quickly began to formulate a plan

'First eliminate slackers then using magitaser, take down sentry. Next kill lights and separate and eliminate the remaining guards'

I stealthily snuck up to the two napping guards and using a technique I learned while on a world tour in Neighpan where you hit certain pressure points on the neck, I knocked them both out. The sentry noticed but before he could do anything he was stunned by my magitaser.

"Hey! It's that Nightfury guy! Let's get him!" I heard only to see five more guards coming at me

'Shit. Well there goes the element of surprise' I thought

The first griffin charged me talons barred but I simply flipped over him grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping him onto his head knocking him out before doing a forehoof stand spin kick taking out two more guards before taking off into the night to hide myself.

"Where'd he go?" asked one of the two remaining guards

"I don't know Blackhawk but we're gonna find him and...Blackhawk?" asked the griffin's partner before getting knocked out by a blow to the back of the head

"Eight down six to go" I said spotting a warehouse with lights on

I went in to investigate and found exactly what I suspected would be there. Six guards three of them playing cards, another two sentries, and a final griffin guarding the back entrance.

I quietly snuck in behind some crates likely filled with weapons

"Right now seems like the perfect time to try out Violet and Vinyl's newest creation" I whispered pulling out a small black box before pushing a button on it and throwing it in the middle of the three card players. they looked at it in confusion before it finally went off sending a shockwave of pure bass out blowing the three away and knocking them out.

I retrieved the device thinking ' Gotta love that Dubstep Grenade' this obviously alerted to two sentries as they pulled out their weapons They began to fire at me but I evaded by flying into the rafters of the warehouse. I then flew down in front of one of the sentries before he pulled out a double barrel magi-shotgun and stuck it in my face

"You're dead meat chicken" said the shotgun wielding griffin

If there is one thing you do not ever call a pegasus it's a chicken

I narrowed my eyes and said "You wish" of course using a magical voice changer to hide my identity giving me a voice that sounded like that of a grizzled stealth soldier before knocking away the gun and bucking the griffin into a bunch of crates causing him to crash through them.

I then flew up and did a flying dropkick knocking out the other sentry. I then turned to see the last guard making a break for it and I immediately gave chase

'Geez, all this flying around reminds me of my days in flight camp and my old friend Dashie. I wonder how she's doing these days...to bad I can't visit her' I thought as I threw a bolo that wrapped around the escaping griffin's limbs

I flew up to the tied up griffin and brought his beak up to my snout

"I'll let you go as long as you deliver a message to your boss" I said in my low grizzled voice

"And what's the message?" asked the griffin

"Meet me on top of the Lunar apartment complex tomorrow at Three A.M."

"And if I don't?" He asked

"Then I'll just leave you tied up and call the cops...besides it's not like you have a choice" I said smirking

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" asked the griffin worryingly

"You see if you withheld such an important message from the boss and he found out he would probably kill you so if I were you I'd deliver the message for your own good" I said

He groaned and nodded

I untied him and he took off knowing that if he didn't deliver the message he would most likely be killed

I then trotted up to a pay phone and dialed a certain number

"Detective Cold Case's office. Cold Case speaking" answered the detective

"Pier Twenty Five, fourteen griffin mobsters, Smuggling operation of Magi arms and ordnance" I said in my low magically altered voice

"Nightfury?! Celestia damn you! I'll find you you vigilante menace! I'll find you!" I heard Coldy scream over the phone as I took off back to HQ leaving the phone hanging

* * *

I flew in to the headquarters through the hole in the ceiling of the main room. The Headquarters was fairly simple consisting of a main room containing our main computer that's many smaller screens took up most of one of the walls and they only surrounded a much larger main screen. The main room also house my costume and many extra suits such as a heated suit and a magi proof suit.

Aside from the main room there were six hallways that each led out of the main room to a different room. The first hallway leads to the library in which thousands of books along with police files and records in case we need to study up on our enemy. The second leads to the gym where all of my training is done. It houses a full size swimming pool, an open flight dome, a hoof boxing ring, a weight side room, and a track. After the Gym the third hallway leads to the laboratory which was used by Violet mostly to examine evidence, build gadgets, and do sciencey things that I hardly understood. Next the fourth hallway leads to the arsenal room that held all the gadgets and weapons that I used. It also held a firing range and combat side room that allowed the team to test all the equipment that I used in the field. The fifth hallway leads to our personal recording studio which, while serving no purpose to Nightfury, also serves as the base's bunker and has a security lock down mode which turns it into an impenetrable fortress in the event that the HQ gets broken into. This lock down feature also closes off each and every room and hallway and is only override-able by the crew themselves. The sixth and final hallway leads to an elevator that connects the base to our mansion which is hidden on the upstairs by a large statue

"So how'd it go?" asked Vinyl

"Good...hey don't you have some music store you need to be running in Ponyville?" I asked

Vinyl squirmed in her chair before falling out of it "Oh crap! You're right! Well gotta go!"

"I gotta get to work on those instruments back home anyways" I heard my eccentric cousin say as she entered the elevator

"So really how'd it go kid?" asked Power Chord

"As well as it could have gone I guess. The operation was taken down, the goons knocked out and the cops called." I explained

"But that's not it is it?" asked Violet "It's never that simple when it comes to you"

"Course that's not it." I said " I left one guy free"

"And you think I'm the dumbass?! Why in Tartarus would you do that?" asked Drumroll

"Simple. To deliver a message" I said calmly

"To who?" asked Violet

"To the boss...to meet me" I said


	4. Meeting with the enemy

Chapter 4

I stood atop the Lunar Apartment complex hiding in the shadows as I awaited my enemy until suddenly

"Alright Nightfury come out! I know yer here so why don't you just show yourself already" proclaimed a large griffin

"Indeed I am here Iron Claw so why don't we get down to business." I said stepping out of the shadows "I see your goon delivered the message. A good thing, now I won't have to deliver it myself"

"We both know what would have happened to Gilbert if he withheld information such as that" said Iron Claw in a thick Manehatten accent

Iron Claw was a large griffin as in larger than usual weighing in at 281 pounds and while he did look a bit heavy set he was actually mostly muscle. He was a northern mountain griffin unlike most of his henchgriffins who were regular Griffin Kingdom griffins. His color scheme was also different from normal griffins him having black feathers instead of brown and his lion half was white instead of the usual golden. Even his wingtips were unusual being lined with grey feathers him being a particularly older griffin at the age of 47 but his most distinguishing feature is probably the one that he's named after: His claws. His claws were in fact made of enchanted pieces of iron that are specially designed to never rust, bend, break, or dull as I've experienced through my years of defending this city despite this being the first time I've ever actually met Iron Claw face to face. How and why he got the claws is a mystery even to me stories about it ranging from him losing his original claws during one of the Griffin Kingdom's many wars to him losing them during a fight with a dragon, both of which I know not to be true.

"So what is it you so urgently needed to see me for boy?" asked Iron Claw

"A few things actually." I said "First off there's somepony I want you to promise to keep out of this"

"And what do you mean by this?" asked the mob boss

"I mean our struggle." I said

"Alright then. Name your pony." Iron Claw replied

"Detective Cold Case. I want you to promise to leave him out of this"

"Ole' Nut Case? Fine. I'll leave him be." said the mobster

"Promise?" I asked

"I swear on the family's honor that that nutty detective won't be harmed" swore the griffin of course with his digits crossed behind his back

"Good." I said before flying up to the mobster "And if you dare breaking your promise I will find you and I will hurt you"

"Is that a threat?" asked Iron Claw

"No. It's a guarantee." I replied darkly

Iron Claw then pulled out a cigar and lit it before asking "Why do you care about some dumb detective?"

I paused for a moment before answering "Let's just say he's an old friend"

"Alright now let me ask you something boy. Why are you doing this?" asked Iron Claw taking another puff of his cigar

"What do you mean?" I asked

" I mean why are you flying around this city dressed up like somepony on Nightmare Night risking yer life for no reason" said the mobster

"Oh I have my reasons besides what do you think I should be doing instead? " I asked

"With your skills I'd probably have you working for me as a hitpony" said Iron Claw

"I would never work for you Iron Claw" I said

Iron Claw turned to leave before I yelled "Hey! I'm not done here!"

"You may not be boy but I am" proclaimed the griffin

"Fine but one more question before you leave" I said

"Fine but make it quick boy" said the mobster

"Who do you work for?" I asked

"Who do I work for? What kind of question is that?! I don't work for nobody. I mean sure I got my pals in the mob like Blackbeak and Garret but other than that I... oh you little!" He flew off as he realized what had happened and I just smirked under my mask knowing I had gotten all the info I needed.

I was about to fly off back to HQ when I heard a howl come from an alley. I flew down to see a couple of dogs surrounding what I could only make out as an injured animal. I chased away the dogs only to reveal a small wolf that appeared to have a broken front limb. I approached the poor thing and it jumped back whimpering in pain

I took off my mask and tried again to approach it "Hey there little guy don't worry I'm not going to hurt you"

The wolf just looked at me before all of sudden it howled at the moon and for some strange reason I was compelled to do the same

The wolf then looked at me and finally allowed me to approach it. The moment I reached it it of coarse began licking my face

"Alright alright stop it. Hey, would you like to come home with me?" I asked the wolf's ears perking up at this and it's tail beginning to wag back and forth signifying that it obviously wanted to

"Alright then get on my back and we'll get you home" I said a little exited having never had a pet before

The wolf hopped on my back and we took off my flying extra carefully in order to keep the little guy on my back

[hr]

I finally arrived back at the mansion and the moment I enter the main room everyone gave me a weird look

"Ummm Fret why the tartarus do you have a wolf on your back?" asked Violet speaking up first

" I found the poor thing in an alley being attacked by some other dogs. The little guy really seems to like me so I decided screw it I'm taking it home" I explained

"So basically we have a pet wolf now...Yeah I can get down with that" said Drumroll

"What are you gonna name it kid?" asked Power Chord

"Well from what I can tell from the way here the little guy's a boy so...Balto?" I said

"Balto sounds about right. heh it's about time we got ourselves a mascot." said Violet

It was just then that Vinyl and her marefriend Octavia walked in Octavia knowing full well of my secret Identity

"Hey everypony!" Yelled Vinyl obviously having just got back from some sort of concert

"Vinyl just because you just got back from a rock concert doesn't mean you have to be obnoxious" quipped Octavia

"Oh don't worry sis we're used to it by now" said Violet

"Hold on SIS?! as in SISTER?" yelled both me and Vinyl

"Yeah Octy is my sister. Haven't I ever told you that?" asked Violet

"Umm no. In the seventeen years that I've known you you have never mentioned fact that you have a sister" I stated

"Yeah what the tartarus Octy! In the fifteen years that I've known you we've been friends, besties, marefriends, lovers, and even co-workers yet you never mention you have a sister!" yelled Vinyl

The two sisters shrugged before Octavia noticed Balto on Fret's back

"Oh my gosh isn't he just adorable!"

"His name is Balto and he's our new pet wolf" I said

"Pet wolf?! Awesome!" yelled Vinyl

I put Balto down and immediately the rest of the gang noticed his limp

"Aww he's hurt!" said Violet "Luckily I know somepony who know how to take care of animals" she said looking at her sister

"Who? Me? Hey just because I used to help that cream pegasus doesn't mean I'm qualified to help any animal" quipped Octavia

"Aww come on Octy the little guy;s hurt and he needs your help. can't you find it in your heart to help such a poor poor creature pwetty pwease?" asked Vinyl with the biggest pleading eyes I've ever seen complete with a quivering lower lip

"Well...I don't know" Octavia then looked at Balto and...Oh my faust.

Balto...well let's put it this way. You know those pictures animal shelters send out that make you feel like shit...yeah they ain't got nothing on Balto

Octavia immediately caved in yelling "Fine!" before tending to Balto who then proceeded to lick her repeatedly

"Man I need a pet wolf of my own. It'd make getting Octypus into bed with me a heck of a lot easier"

"VINYL!" the girls all yelled

"Vinyl nopony wants to hear about your sex life!" yelled Violet

"And stop calling me that!" Yelled Octavia

"Whatever Octy." said Vinyl

The guys on the other hoof...were dying of laughter

"Ow! ow ow ow My side hurts ha ha ha ha ha ow ha ha ow" said Drumroll

"I ha ha ha can't ha ha ha breath!" I said

"And this is why you had us on the Vinyl Scratch" said Power Chord

"Didn't we end up just making fun of other ponies instead of you making fun of us?" I asked after regaining my composed

"Yes and I still can't believe you made fun of my mother on live radio" said Octavia

"Well Mom was always a bit of a bitch" said Violet

"VIOLET! She's our mother!" yelled Octavia

"But she is right isn't she?" asked Vinyl

"Well yes but that isn't the point. The point is that she should show some respect to her elders" stated Octavia

"Sis you know as well as I do that respect is earned and I don't believe that mom ever earned our respect. She was cold, distant and practically sucked all the individuality out of us. If you hadn't stood up to her like you did back during your university days I probably would have never stood up to her myself and she would probably still be dictating our every move in life like the pawns she thought we were to her." said Violet

Octavia looked dumbstruck at her younger sister and nodded "You're right. Still did you really have to insult her on live radio?"

"I guess we did go a bit overboard" I said

"Yeah" said Drumroll and Power Chord

We all looked at Vinyl

"Hey that witch took away my marefriend's childhood and insulted me! She deserves what she got!" yelled Vinyl

"Vinyl..."said Octavia tapping her hoof impatiently

"FINE! I'm sorry I insulted your mom on live radio! Happy now?!" yelled Vinyl

"Very. now come and help me by holding this wolf's leg still" said Octavia

"Alright now that that's over with what did get off Iron Claw kid?" asked Power Chord

" Two names, Garret and Blackbeak" I stated

Violet quickly pulled up the names on the computer and read them off

"Alvin 'BlackBeak' Blackfeather Species: Northern Mountain Griffin Height 5 hoof Weight 189 pounds Age 45 bio: younger brother of Iron Claw, he moved here from the griffin kingdom 5 years ago and quickly joined up with his brother. He usually is associated with the business end of the mafia. Taking him down would probably put an end to any of the mafia's business ventures but would most likely piss off Iron Claw" explained Violet

"And the other?" I asked

"I'm getting there. Hold on. Ah here we go Garret 'Golden Eye' Grimwing Species: Southern Valley Griffin Height: 4 hoof 11 Weight: 158 pounds Age: 39 Bio: Old friend of Iron Claw's, Garret has been in the mob for just as long as Iron Claw has and is his right hand griffin. He's also known for being the one who issues the orders to the hitgriffins and recruits. Taking him down will cause disorder in the mob's ranks and will most likely do the most damage. Oh and he also has a daughter as well"

"Alright kid it's your choice. Who do we take down first?" asked Power Chord

"Taking down BlackBeak does sound promising but the last thing we need right now is to anger the boss soI think Garret's our best bet" I decided

"Good choice. Now let's get to work everypony! We've got a lot of planning to do before we can pull this off!" Ordered Power Chord


	5. Planning the Attack

Chapter 5

_I heard a howling in the distance as I flew through the alleys of Manehatten. Suddenly I turn a corner to see my brother being cornered by Iron Claw's goons. I charge them angrily but I simply fazed through the nonexistent visualizations of my brothers murder._

_"Dammit. Why does it have to be like this?" I cried when I noticed the image of an orange filly standing with her back to the wall surrounded by a bunch of larger stallions._

_"Scootaloo" I muttered as a primal anger began to build up inside me. I heard the howling once more as I pounced the stallions only to faze right through them as I saw them assault the poor filly _

My eyes shot open and I punched the air as if it was one of the stallions from my dream only for me to stop and look around my room.

I saw nothing other than the plain green walls of my room, the window that overlooked the Manehatten skyline and Balto siting up in his bed as he was woken up by my noise

"Oh. Just a dream." I sighed as I got out of bed

I made my way to the mansion's kitchen where I opened the fridge to grab a midnight snack before closing it to find Power Chord waiting there

I jumped in fright and yelled "Sweet Celestia Power Chord! Don't scare me like that!" I said obviously on edge

"Up all night again kid?" asked the gruff pegasus calmly

I let of a sigh "Nah. Just woke up."

"Bad dream?"

"Not exactly...Hey can you cover for me?" I asked

"Why?" asked my mentor

"I'm gonna go visit her" I answered

"You know you can get arrested for that" he reminded me

"You don't think I don't know that? I just want to see her. You can't blame a guy for wanting to see his only niece can you?" I asked

"Alright kid, I'll cover for you but you be careful out there."

"Thanks Pops. You really are the best you know that?" I said

"Yeah, yeah,yeah, I know. Kid, go visit your niece and I'll do my best to cover for you got it?"

"OK pops. Thanks." I said as I headed off toward the main room

I quickly headed out dressed in my Nightfury suit to disguise myself and took off towards Ponyville

* * *

About two hours later I arrived in the outskirts of the town and outside a small building that was marked by a sign that read 'Sunny Side Orphanage'

I took a deep breath as I made my way around back and through an open window.

I took off my mask as I trotted up to the sleeping orange pegasus filly in bed

"If only you knew how much you mean to me" I whispered as I sat next to my niece's bed

"You know I could have you arrested for being here Fret Shredder" I heard a voice say from the door

I smirked "But I know you won't. Would ya Tenderhoof?" I asked the pony standing in the door way

Tenderhoof is a kind mare who I met years ago back in high school. She's an Earth pony who's scarlet mane and tail, along with her light brown coat, simply exuded a feel of warmth and motherly care and her cutie mark featured a trio of laughing hearts. She used to work as an assistant at this orphanage until the owner tragically passed and left it to her. That was back when I was allowed to see my niece but times have changed since then.

"Fret what are you doing here? You know fair well that you can't be here" said Tenderhoof

I chuckled a little at that "Look if you think that just because some corrupt lawyers that my parents paid to screw me over is gonna keep me from seeing my only niece then you're dead wrong"

She smiled at that "Well it wouldn't be the first time you broken the law Nightfury."

"Hey I only break the law when I have to. Besides if I never broke the law half the criminals in Galyndor would be free upon Equestria" I quipped back

"But I thought Cold Case put away all the criminals in Galyndor"

I smirked at that "That's what he wants he you think. Trust me if it weren't for me most of Galyndor's inmates would still be running wild."

I notice a clock on my niece's desk that read 5:00 AM and instantly remembered something

"Oh crap! I gotta get going! Hey Tender do you have a couple markers and a piece of paper?" I asked

"Umm yeah. Why?"

"Just get me them and you'll see" I explained

After getting me the supplies I made a note for my niece and left it on her desk

"I love you kiddo" I said stroking my niece's mane before dawning my mask and taking off for Manehatten

"Huh! What!" said Scootaloo waking up to see Miss Tenderhoof standing in the doorway

"Miss T.? What are you doing?"

"Oh just checking up on you. it seems you had a visitor during the night" said Tenderhoof pointing at Scootaloo's desk

"Huh?"

On her desk was a piece of paper that in blue lettering read

_You've grown so much since I last saw you, and you continue to make me proud day after day _

_~Your Guardian Angel - Nightfury _

above laid a signature image of Nightfury's calling card that caused the filly to squee in glee

**(A/N: for the image please go to art/Nightfury-Emblem-485658463 since doesn't do Hyperlinks)**

* * *

As I walked in to the main room of the HQ to see Violet glaring at me

"What?" I asked playing dumb

"Did you really think you would get away with sneaking out in costume did you?" asked my bassist while staring me down like a cockatrice

"What are you talking about?" I asked continuing to play dumb

"Kid there's no point in hiding. She already got it out of me" said Power Chord

"Oh come on Pops! You had one job!"

"Sorry kid. She bribed me"

"With what?!" I asked bewildered

"Remember our last trip to Las Pegasus?"

"Oh."

Violet got up in my face and snarled "Look I don't expect you to be perfect I just expect you to be on time. Now where were you last night?!"

I pushed her off of me and snapped back at her "I was visiting one of the only fucking reasons I didn't become a murderer after Blazewing's death! Scootaloo! Alright?!"

Violet looked at me wide eyed before apologizing "Hey! Hey! Look. I'm sorry Fret. I know how sensitive a subject that is for you I was just worried. "

"Yeah I know. I know. Forget about it and let's move on" I responded

Violet smiled and immediately got out a large map of a manor and laid it out across the table

"This is the Grimwing Manor. It has five main entrances, one in front, one on each side and two in back. It has three floors, the first floor being the entertainment area, the second floor being the living quarters, and the third floor being the business area as shown here." explained Violet pointing out each floor on the schematic as she went on

"What about the basement?" asked Drumroll

"They don't have one. The manor is one of the older buildings in Manehatten and was never built with a basement as builders back then weren't sure if the soil could support one this close to the river"

"How many guards we talking?" asked Power Chord

"At least thirty since Grimwing's daughter lives there as well but we have luck on our side because as it turns out his daughter is away on vacation so we should be down to at least fifteen guards plus Golden Eye himself of course unfortunately that's all the info I have"

"We need more info kid. Looks like you're gonna have to go recon mode again. You up for it?" asked my mentor

"Hey if we need info I'm always ready to go. All I need to know is who to get the info from" I said smirking

Just then our alarm went off and we all got into prep mode

"Mob shootout in south Marelem in progress. About forty members total. I'm not sure you should take this one Fret. There are a lot more guys than usual and Cold Case is bound to be there" said Violet, pulling up camera footage of the fight on the computer

"No can do Violet. You know my policy. Never back down from keeping the citizens of Equestria safe no matter how bleak the circumstances" I stated

"And how many times has that policy gotten you in trouble?" asked Drumroll

"None that have ever gotten me caught" I retorted

"Well the kid does have a point there" quipped Power Chord

"Look, I'll see you guys backstage tomorrow with the info I get. Got it?"

"Okay." the three replied as I suited up in my bulletproof suit

Balto barked at me twice before I ruffled the fur on his head and saying "I'll miss you too Balto. You make sure Drumroll doesn't eat all my chocolate strawberries before I get back okay?" He barked once before I took off

"Hey! I only steal them because you hog all of them!" yelled Drumroll

* * *

As I flew over Manehatten I noticed something odd in the light of the rising dawn sun below me. Swinging from what looked like grappling hooks was a figure dressed in a grey costume that seemed to be headed in the same direction as I was.

I paid no mind to the figure until I heard a shot ring out from underneath me and I saw the figure firing at the mobsters I was going to take down

'The hay! What kind of hero uses guns?!' I thought as I began taking down mobster after mobster eventually getting surrounded by at least fifteen griffins each with Tommy gun in claw.

All of a sudden the mystery figure leaped in front of me and drew a ninjato from a back sheath and spoke in a familiar voice that I couldn't put my hoof on

"You griffins will not harm Nightfury or you will face the wrath of the Shadow."

The Griffins laughed before one, who was smoking a cigar, spoke up in response

"Little lady, if you have any brains what-so-ever you would know that you should move before you get yourself hurt. So why don't you just get yourself out of here and let the men do their thing"

The mystery mare just smirked and said "and what are you gonna do if I don't? After all griffins are half pussy"

The griffin bit down on his cigar and yelled "Screw this bitch! Kill them both!" causing the group of Tommy wielding griffins to open fire with a spray of bullets but instead of them killing both me and this 'Shadow' the Shadow used her sword to rapidly block all the bullets at insane speeds

'What is she? A freaking ninja?!' I thought as the griffins ran out of ammo

"Now that you see things my way...run. Run away." said the Shadow calmly as the griffins ran for their lives

I heard police sirens in the distance headed this way and got up to talk to my savior

"You. Me. Talk. Now. At my place." I said

"Sorry Night but I have places to be but don't worry. We will meet again...Oh! And take this as a memento of our first encounter." She said handing me a folded up schematic before she swung away on her grappling hook. I pocketed the 'memento' and took off

* * *

"She sounds like she could be a useful ally" said Power Chord regarding the topic of the Shadow that I had just explained to the group

"But she uses guns! GUNS! As Nightfury I have a moral code to never kill anyone no matter how dangerous they are and she just goes around shooting up anyone who stands in her way!" I roared

"Not according to this." Explained Violet "According to this she only wounds her targets with extremely well placed shots and never kills"

"Well we still can't trust her! I mean we don't even know who she is" I retorted

"Dude that's the same reason why Coldy doesn't like you. Lighten up. If the Shadow really wants you to know who she is then she'll tell you and if not then you'll just have to figure it out on your own" said Drumroll

"I guess you guys are right" I said ' figure it out on my own eh?'

"I personally think she sounds hot" exclaimed Vinyl

"Of course you would Scratch. Now she did give me this so if it's worth anything here's her 'memento'" I said handing over the schematic to Violet

She looked it over for a total of two seconds before yelling "This is PERFECT! How in Tartarus did she get this?"

"Heck if I should know. She just handed it to me and left. Didn't tell me squat"

"Well now that we have this we can plan our attack on the Grimwing manor!"


End file.
